Remember Me?
by CoachLover18
Summary: Claire Lyons wakes up in a New York hospital to find she's missing three years of her life. And her new life isn't what she expected,it's full of secrets and schemes. *full summary inside* R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story and it's based on Sophie Kinsella's book Remember Me? but with clique characters and some things are different and changed. This Fic is an AU.  
This is just the summary but if I get enough reviews then I'll put up the prologue and the first chapter tonight.  
R&R plz :)**

When 28 year old Claire Lyons wakes up in a New York hospital, she's in for a rude awakening. Her hair and teeth are perfect. Her body is tanned and toned. Her bag is Prada and her nails are ah-mazing!!! Having just survived a car accident- in a Mercedes convertible!!-Claire has lost a large chunk of her memory, 3 years, and she is about to see how much see and the things and people around her changed.

Somehow Claire went from being a 25 year old working girl at the bottom of the food-chain in the company to a corporate big shot with an Upper East Side pent house apartment, her own personal assistant, a no carb diet, and all new friends. And who is this yummy husband who just so happens to also be a multimillionaire??? With her mind still stuck in the past, Claire faces the new world determined to be the person she…well-seems to be. That is of course, until an adorable, hawt architect drops just about the biggest bombshell ever!

This leaves Claire trying to catch her balance and get her life back in order. She realizes her new life comes with secrets, intrigue, and schemes. Will she ever remember and will she be able to find herself again? And what will happen when she does?

**So like it, hate it??? Should I continue? Review and tell me!**

And I hope you still want to read Block's Anatomy because i will be continuing that story after school is over. I would update it right now but i like to watch grey's Anatomy to give me a few idea's but after the season 5 finale I really don't feel like watching Grey's Anatomy anymore but I will continue it don't worry. I just hope you still want me to continue it!

Anyway R&R plz and thank you :D

xoxo

Coachlover18


	2. Prologue

**Okay so here is this prologue and I hope you like it! Tell me is it good? Should I continue? Review plz if you want more!**

Thanks to AnaBanana0923 for reviewing!!!

And i forgot to put a disclaimer on the summary so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or Sophie Kinsella's book "Remember Me?"

Okay so plz R&R:)

Of all the crappy nights I've experienced in my entire crappy life!

On a scale of one to ten we're talking…hmmm a minus 10. It's not like I had any high standards.

Rain ran down my collar as I shifted from one sore foot to the other. I'm standing here using my denim jacket as an umbrella, but the thing is...the rain just goes right through it. All I want to do is hail a taxi, get home to my cozy Brooklyn apartment, and run a nice, hot bubble bath. But we have been standing here for at least fifteen minutes and no cabs have even driven by.

My feet are killing me. I'm swear I will never buy shoes from Wal-mart again. I bought these ballet flats last week in a 50 percent off sale (I never wear heels, only flats). They are one size too small, but they looked amazing on me so I bought them. Boy do I regret that now!

We're all standing together on the corner of a street I don't know the name of, in the middle of Manhattan. There's loud, pounding music coming from inside the club we were just in. Massie and her infamous purple hair streak got us in for free. We all had a good time but now we just needed to get home, but I was the only one attempting to hail a taxi.

Massie was standing off to the side with her tongue down her boyfriend's, Derrick, throat. As for Dylan and Kristen, they were standing under a newspaper singing "It's Raining Men" at the top of their lungs.

"Claire!" Dylan screamed, motioning for me to join them. "It's Raining Men!!" Her red hair was completely soaked and was sticking to her face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't rain fucking men!" I called back outraged. "It's just pouring!"

I loving singing don't get me wrong. But I'm just not in the mood to sing to night. I just wanted to go home and curl up away from the world. If only Marc, my boyfriend, had shown up like he said he was. After telling me over and over again how much he loved me on the phone; after promising me he'd be here at ten. I sat there waiting for him to show up. But he never did.

Marc works as a car salesman and we have been together since we met last summer. His nickname is Loser Marc, but no one remembers how he got it and he won't tell either. He always tries to get people to call him something else. He recently started referring to himself as Marc Jacobs. I have absolutely no idea why.

Anyway everyone still calls him Loser Marc. To his friends and family he is Loser Marc, like I am Frizz Ball. I have been called that for as long as I can remember because I'm known for my un-straight, frizzy hair. I planned to do something about my hair and the rest of me as soon as I have enough money.

I spot a taxi coming down the street and I put up my hand and try to hail it, but the people up ahead get it first. Great.

It's not just the fact that I got stood up by Loser Marc that I'm angry; it's the bonuses. It was the end of the financial year at work today. Everyone was given a piece of paper stating just how much money they got and starting glowing with excitement, because as it turns out the company's sales were better than expected. All everyone did all afternoon was talk about how they were going to spend their money…well everyone but me. I was the girl without the bonus. Not because I wasn't a hard worker…no, but because in order to get a bonus at this company you have to work there for a whole year. So I missed it by a week. A week! Seriously!

But it's not like anyone cared. I was just a junior sales manager in flooring. That was the absolute worst job title ever! And it doesn't even all fit on my business card. But what can you do?

A car drives down the street and I get splashed with muddy, cold water. What a way to top the rest of the night off. I could hear Massie whispering things into Derrick's ear have to suppress a giggle. I remember the girls night we had two weeks ago and we shared a few secrets. In which Massie claimed the line that always worked was: "I believe my underwear is melting off." We all only hoped she was kidding.

Dylan said the only thing she said was the word hot. Umm Okay? Kristen remained quiet the whole time but spoke up and said she once got rid of a guy by saying she had to go because she thought her cat was on fire.

Then of course they all turned to me and I told them that I always complimented the guy in hope for one in return. So far it hasn't happened yet.

"Hey Claire" I snapped out of my memory and saw that Massie was walking towards me. "Are you okay? Is it the whole bonus thing? Oh I know what you need…another Cosmo!"

"No I'm good. I just want to get home, I have to get up early remember?"

"Damn I forgot about that. And on top of that the bonuses…I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine…no big deal."

No one likes a wet blanket. So I force a smile and show that I absolutely fine with the fact that I had no bonus and had to attend my father's funeral tomorrow.

Massie remained silent and then spoke up. "Things will turn around for the better, just give it some time. "What are you a woman or walrus?" I smiled at our small inside joke. "And anyway I believe you father would have wanted you to show up at his funeral hung-over." She was probably right. "Hey tomorrow when it's all over I'll come over to your place and we can have a movie night."

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks." She walked away after that and I saw headlights. It was a taxi! Finally. Dylan and Kristen were still singing as loud as ever when I finally got the taxi to stop.

"Sorry miss but no singing." The cab driver told me.

"You can't just refuse service to someone because they are singing." But he didn't care and he just drove off down the street never looking back. How fabulous. I turn around to see Massie and Derrick making out again and Dylan and Kristen doing just about the worst "Labels or Love" dance routine ever…on second thought, I don't blame the taxi driver for leaving.

Suddenly I see another taxi come into view. "TAXI!! TAXIIIII! TAXXXIII!!" I try to hail it, but there are so many people on the corner now, so I run up some steps and hail the cab from there.

Thank god, its stopping! "Right here!" I call out running down the steps. But my foot slips on the wet step and I start falling. I slipped because of these cheap shoes. I try to grab onto something, but it's no use, I couldn't stop myself. Okay this is going to really hurt!

**So i hope you liked it:) Chapter one will be up tomorrow.**

R&R!!!!!!

xoxo

coachlover18


	3. Chapter 1Where Am I?

**Okay so am I doing something wrong? Do you guys not like this story? I only got like 1 review. So should i continue or not. Please tell me. I want to know what you think.**

R&R Please and sorry if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

How long have I been up? Is it the morning? Why do I feel so weak? What happened last night? My head is killing me. Okay I am so never drinking again. I feel so dizzy I can't think or…

~*~*~

Ow my head! How long have I been up? My head is pounding and kind of hazy. My mouth is dry. Damn this is the worst hangover I have ever had. I am seriously never drinking again. Wait a minute…is that a voice? No, I need to rest.

~*~*~

How long have I been up? Half an hour? Two hours possibly? Oh well it's too hard to tell. Wait what day is it?

I just lie still for awhile, my head is splitting and my throat is dry.

What happened last night? Where was I? And what is wrong with my head? It's as if my brain is cloudy.

I am so never drinking again. That's it! I must have alcohol poisoning. I try and remember last night but all I see are random memories flashing by as if my brain was an iPod and it was on shuffle mode.

I see sunflowers against a clear, blue sky and a plate of french fries with mustard. I see Todd as a little sneaky ten year old and the feel on sunshine on my neck but that's about it. I also have the taste of cranberries in my mouth.

Hey wait a minute. I force myself to think.

Cranberries.

I'm starting to remember something.

I got it. Cosmopolitans.

We were drinking cosmopolitans at the club. But that's all I can remember. Fucking cosmos'. What the hell did they put in them?

Oh my god I can't even open eyes. It's like that time I accidently glued my left eye shut when I tried to put on fake eyelashes. Good going on that one Claire.

Slowly I move my hand and hear the rustling of sheets. That's strange those don't sound like my sheets. And there's a weird smell in the air and I'm wearing some T-shirt thing. Where am I?

Whoa I didn't like cheat on Marc did I? No I wouldn't do that. I would **never **be unfaithful. I must have stayed of Massie's house or something. I know, I'll just get up and take a hot shower and maybe I'll feel better.

I open my eyes and try to lift my head up.

What the hell---

I'm lying on a metal bed with a panel of buttons on it and there's flowers on the nightstand next to me. I turn to my left to see an IV drip in my left hand.

Oh. My. God. I'm in a hospital. What happened?

I try my best to remember, but I get nothing. My mind is completely blank. I need a really strong cup of coffee. I look around the rooms for clues of what happened, but my eyes don't want to look. They want some eye drops and three aspirin…make that four aspirin. I fall back on my pillow and close my eyes. I couldn't have seriously been that drunk right?

I try again to remember. Singing. Yes we were doing karaoke, but I was upset. Why? Oh yeah the bonuses. And Marc never came and the next day was my dad's funeral. Wait did I miss that too?

That's all I can remember. Everything else is fuzzy. I'll have to text Mass later and ask her what happened.

I reach out for my phone, but it's not there. Come to think of it, I don't see any of my stuff.

Oh God. What if I was mugged? Maybe that's what happened. Someone hit me over the head with a large rock and took my stuff!

Oh my God…what underwear was I wearing? I pray to God it wasn't the scaggy, faded pink one's with a cartoon oh Hello Kitty.

It wouldn't have been anything fancy for Marc well because it's Marc hello! But I can't see my clothes anywhere. The doctors must have isolated them in a room for scaggy cartoon underwear.

Hey where are these so called nurses and doctors anyway? Why if I was dying?

I try to call out, but my throat is still so dry I can hardly speak. I see the little panel next to me. Well duh! I press the button with a little person on it. Soon a gray-haired, short nurse comes in.

"Hello, Claire! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay, but my head hurts and I'm really thirsty."

"I'll go and get you something to drink and some aspirin." She comes back five minutes later with water and aspirin. "Here this should help some."

"Thanks," I say after taking the aspirin. "So I'm in a hospital?"

"Yes you are. Do you remember how you got here?"

"No. To be honest, everything is a little fuzzy."

"That's because you hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember anything about your accident at all?"

Accident? Suddenly it all came back. Trying to hail a taxi and slipping down those damn steps. Wow I must have really hit my head hard!

"Kind of. So…what time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock." Nine o'clock? Really, I've been sleeping the whole day? "I'm Izzie by the way. You were brought to this room a couple of hours ago and we talked a little bit."

"Really? Well what did I say?"

"You kept asking me if something was baggy or maybe you said scaggy?" She frowned.

Great just great. I not only wear scaggy underwear, but I go around blabbing about then to total strangers.

"Scaggy? I have no idea what that means!" I tried my best to act surprised.

"Well you seem alert now. Do you need anything else?" Izzie says fixing my pillow.

"Orange juice if you have any. And I need my phone and my bag please."

"Alright I'll get those for you now." She leaves and I do know what to think. Does any know what happened to me? And if so where are they? Where's my mom and Massie, Dylan, and Kristen? I have been unconscious, with an IV drip in my hand and nobody's here!

Izzie comes back with a plastic bag that has Claire Lyons written on it in black marker. I reach out for it and notice my nails. What the---

My nails were always short from my habit of biting them down, but now they were buffed and long. They can't possibly be acrylics can they?

"Your bag is in there too. I'll be back later to check on you." Izzie said and then left. I reached in the plastic bag and pull out a glossy, expensive looking Prada bag.

Great they've gave me someone else's stuff. Like I'd ever own a Prada bag.

I stare at the bag wondering who it belonged to. Probably some rich girl down the hall. Finally I drop the bag and shut my eyes.

**Again please tell me what you think!**

R&R!!!!!

xoxo

Coachlover18  



	4. I Have Amnesia?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I owned the clique there would still be Massington.  
R&R Please :)**

I wake up the next morning to the smell of lime. I guess they cleaned the room. I turned my head to the left to see a fresh glass of ice water. I realize that the IV is gone from my hand and I'm feeling 100 percent better. Not to mention I can actually lift my head today.

"Good morning Claire." Izzie walks into my room.

"Good morning Izzie." I reply with a small smile on my face.

"So you remember me? Looks like you've came out of your post traumatic amnesia."

"My what?!" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh don't worry. It's common after serious head injuries." Wow I must of really smacked my head on those steps.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um some ice tea would be good."

"I'll go get that for you." Izzie leaves the room and a slim woman that looks to be in her fifties enters. She has aqua eyes and straight blonde hair with a few gray hairs. She looks familiar but at the same time she doesn't. Wait a minute…that's mom. What happened to her? It looks as if she aged overnight.

"How is she?" my mom asks Izzie as she returns to my room and hands me my ice tea.

"She is doing much better and is starting to remember things." Izzie smiled.

"Oh good. It was like talking to an insane person yesterday."

"Claire is not insane, she just had a head injury. She can understand everything being said."

Although I can understand everything being said, I'm not even listening. I keep staring at my mom. She looks like she aged overnight! Is she sick? No that's probably not it, she just needs some anti-aging cream. I'll buy her some as soon as I get out of here.

"Hello Claire! It's Me. Your mo-ther," she spoke slowly and loudly, as if I was mentally challenged and couldn't understand a word she was saying. "I brought you some shampoo to wash your hair. God knows you need it." mom said looking at my hair. Thanks.

"Anyway I have to be going. I need to take Cookie to the vet." Mom was already walking toward the door.

"Cookie?" she's taking a cookie to a vet? What?

"You know Cookie. He's one of six kittens that Grace just had." Mom had cat? Since when was she a cat person? Something is really wrong.

'"Oh before I go, Amanda told me to tell you to get well soon and she can't wait to meet up with you when you're feeling better!"

"Who?" I never knew anyone named Amanda.

"You know Amanda! My next-door Neighbor. She's your age. Whenever you come to visit you two hang out." I had know idea who she was talking about.

"Well I must go now, but I'll be back with Todd and Josh later." She said while leaving the room. _Josh?_ Now who the hell is that? Oh my god! Is mom going crazy?!

My thoughts are interrupted when a doctor that looks to be in his mid-fourties with light brown hair, walks into my room followed by two other nurses.

"Hello Claire," He said politely. "I'm Dr. Kirby, a resident neurologists. This is Janelle," he pointed to a tan girl with long blonde hair. "She's a specialist nurse, and this is Casey," he pointed to a young, petite girl with dark brown hair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, but my right hand feels weird." I lift it up to show him and can't help but look at my manicure again. I can't believe my nails look so amazing.

"We'll take a look at that and get your hand back to normal. But before we do that I have a few questions I need to ask you. Some of them may be really obvious." He said to me and smiled. "First what is your full name?"

"My name is Claire Faith Lyons." I told him and made a note of something in his folder.

"When were you born?"

"July 17th 1981."

"Great!" He made another note in his folder. "When you crashed your car, you hit your head against the steering wheel pretty hard. There was some swelling to your brain, but nothing to serious. You seem to be very lucky, but I still need to do somemore checks." He holds up a black pen. "Now I'm going to need you to look at the top of this pen while I move it side to side." Why don't doctors every let you get a word in?

"Excuse me!" I shout out trying to get his attention. "I think you've mixed me up with another person. I didn't crash my car. I don't even have a car! I was out with my friends and it was raining and I slipped down some steeps trying to hail a taxi." The doctor and nurses looked at each other and then back at me.

"It was definitely a car crash. Two vehicles, side-on. I was down in the ER when they brought her in. The other driver only had a broken leg." Izzie told Dr. Kirby.

"But I don't have a car! I don't even know how to drive!" I tried to stay calm.

"So you don't have a..." Dr. Kirby flips to a page in his folder and looks at the writing."A red 2008 XLR platinum Cadillac convertible?"

"A Cadillac? Platinum?" I say in between laughs.

"But that's what it s--"

"Okay how about this. I'll tell you what a twenty-five year old sales associate earns and you can tell me if I can really afford a platinum Cadilliac convertible."

Dr. Kirby was about to speak, but Casey pointed to something on the folder and Dr. Kirby looked through the folder with a grave expression. I started to get nervous. I've seen Grey's Anatomy. That look means something bad! Oh my god! I didn't lose a leg did I?

I felt through the blankets. Both legs were there. Thank god. But what was wrong then?

"Okay Claire, can you tell me what year it is?"

"What year it is?" I repeat amd look up at him confuesed.

"Don't worry. Just tell me what year you think it is." he said ressuringly.

"It's 2006," I finally say.

"Claire, today is May 8, 2009." his face is serious and so is everyone elses face.

Wait a minute! This is a joke. It's not really May 8, 2009.

"Very funny. Did Massie make you do this. Come on. You don't really think I'll believe that it's really May 8, 2009." I roll my eyes.

"Claire, I'm being serious. Today is May 8, 2009." Dr. Kriby says handing me The New York Times. "Look at the date on the top of the paper."

I read the date on the paper and it says: May 8, 2009. Then on the paper there's an avertisement for Transformers 2 and a picture of Shia LaBeouf.

"Transformers 2? But there wasn't even a first one! And Shia LeBeouf looks different." just like mom. Oh my god! It really is 2009! "So I have been in a coma for the last three years!" I can no longer stay calm.

"No. You were only brought here four days ago." Dr. Kirby said.

"So you mean I came here four days ago in 2006 and now it's 2009! Am I dreaming or hallucinating?!"

"No. We thing you have retrograde amnesia. In this case you only forgot three years of your life." Dr. Kriby explains. I just sit there in shock. "Are you okay Claire?"

I don't answer. I've lost three years of my life. It really is 2009 and that means...I'm twenty-eight. I"m old!

**Okay so I hoped you liked that chapter! oh and I changed the car from being a Mercedes convertible to being a Cadillac convertible because Yesterday I saw the most amazing red Cadillac convertible! I'll post the link to show you what it looks like on my profile**

**Anyway sorry I haven't really been updating my stories lately but I've been busy with pre-big brother 11 season things. What would you think if I made a new story : Big Brother: The clique? Does anyone else watch that show? Well I'm going to try to update Block's Anatomy as soon as I can.**

**Also what did you guys think of 'Boys R Us'? I didn't like it...I like Massington lol:)**

**Plz R&R**

**~Coachlover**


End file.
